So in trouble
by 1Shadow-kun
Summary: Claudia has a secret admirer but is she all he's after? "Claudia had been in some tough situations but she never had to betray her Little family" Complete!
1. the letter

A/n: Hey so this is my first time putting my work on fan fic hope you like it:) ( oh and ignore any spelling mistakes) enjoy!  
>Disclaimer:I do not own warehouse 13 _<p>

Ch 1: the note

Claudia walked downstairs sleepily letting her slippers drag on the floor as she walked into the dining room. Leena was making pancakes and cutting fruit.

"Good morning", greeted Myka looking up from the morning crossword puzzle.

Still groggy Claudia mumbled "Morning", as she sat to Mykas left leaving a chair between them. Looking around the small room Claudia noticed Artie was not there yet.

"Hey where's Artie?" She asked the dark haired woman.

"Here" Artie had just walked in with his hat and clip-on sunglasses. He took off his hat and took his seat next to Myka at the round dining room table.

"Your late" Myka said checking the clock on the wall.

"Yea , did you hit traffic or something ?" Claudia joked knowing there was no way Univille was that busy .

"Ha. Ha. No, I couldn't find my glasses" He explained and before Claudia could make another remark Leena walked in holding a tray of pancakes.

"Pancakes are ready" She called to pete who was flying down the stairs.

"Smells delicious !" He said walking into the room carrying the mail "Here Claud you've got a letter."

"Really?" She said surprised taking the letter ,"The only time I get mail is if Joshua sends me something"

"Well if your not going to open it then I will."Said Pete snatching the letter out of the red-head's hands, and starts to open it.

"Pete give it back" Myka said seeing Claudia's attempts to recapture the envelope.

"Fine Ms. Poopy Pants " he said as he handed Claudia the half opened envelope.

"It's a letter from a secret admirer , he wants me to meet him at the coffee shop at noon for lunch." she announced reading the paper.

"Now hold on, you have inventory to do" Artie reminded her .

"Aw com'on Artie! She can do inventory any day of the week." commented Pete.

"Fine, fine you go have lunch while Pete and I do inventory" Artie compromised grabbing a muffin Leena just put on the round table.

"Thanks Artie, thanks Pete" The red-head said giving Pete a hug before she ran up the stair to get changed.

"Ha! See I get the hug" Pete boasted shoving another pancake in his mouth. Twenty minutes went by and Claudia still hadn't come down stairs.

"Myka!" Claudia yelled from the top of the stairs, "Could you come here?"

"Be right there" She called back to the young took a sip of tea and started up the stairs. She walked into Claudia's room and found it a mess. Clothing was everywhere and Claudia was in the middle of it sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What happened in here?" Myka asked picking up a pair of white skinny jeans and threw them on the bed next to Claudia.

"I don't know what to wear" she spoke sadly, "I don't even know who I am meeting."

Myka sat down next to the young red-head. "Well if he likes you for you then he wont care what your wear" she said.

"Yea you're right" Claudia said with a looked around at the array of clothing on the floor.

"Here try this" The older woman said handing Claudia black skinny jeans, a Greenday t-shirt and a leather jacket.

"Thanks Myka" she said as Myka was leaving the room.

"Get dressed before you miss your date" She said with a smile and left. A few minutes later Claudia came down stairs in the outfit Myka had picked out holding key's to Artie's Camino. She was bound for the door to leave when Artie called her into the dining room."What's up" she said walking up to the table standing next to Pete and Myka.

"Well I just wanted to say...uh ….well" Artie began.

"He just wanted to say have fun" Myka chimed in.

"Yea and if that guy gives you a hard time, then tell me and I'll be all 'you want some a dis'" At which point Pete stood up and took a few swings at the air.

"Ok Rocky I'll call you if I need help", Claudia said turning to leave and yet again Artie stopped her.

"Claudia.."he began.

"Yea yea i know be myself, got it gramps" She said with a grin

"Hey you know I'm your boss right " He shot back. She gave him a thumbs up as she walked out the door. "Now you two are coming with me"Artie said grabbing files from the table.

A/N: Hope you liked it please review. I'll have chapter two up ASAP!


	2. Ping

A/N:here ya go sorry it took so long ! hope you enjoy chapter two ! :3

DISCLAIMER! I do not own warehouse 13

THE SINGER

When Claudia arrived at the coffee shop it was 11:50 so she took a table and ordered a cup of coffee. She and listened to the band play some rock music . When the band finished their set list it was nearly 12:30 , Claudia was just about to give up and leave, when the lead singer came up to her.

"Hey" he said to her. Normally if strange guys came up to her she would ignore them but she kinda liked the dirty blond singer.

"Hey" she replied with a smile.

"My name's Cody " he said smiling back " I set you the letter."

Claudia's heart spend up as she stood up to greet him. "Oh. Um. Hi I'm -"

"Claudia, I know" he cut her off "I sent you the letter remember?"

"Oh, yeah duh sorry" she said hitting the palm of her hand to her forehead.

"Here" he said pulling out a chair for her to sit. She thanked him as she sat down and he went and sat down across from her at the little table. "You see Claudia I come here alot and I've heard you play your really good." He started, "and,I like you."

Just then the Farnsworth went off.

"Craptastic!" Claudia remarked annoyed. She look at the cute confused singer.

"What's that?" He asked covering his ears from the loud scratchy clamor.

"I'm really sorry Cody, but I've gotta go." She told him standing up to leave.

"Wait ,but why?" He asked. She felt like a jerk just leaving him there.

"You know what here's my cell phone number" She wrote it on a napkin, "Call me" She said and exited the cafe to answer her Farnsworth.

"What?" She answered angrily it was Artie.

"What was taking you so long to answer? I nearly got in the car and drove down there myself!" He barked back just as angrily.

"Well chill, he just got here and we were talking." She complained.

"Oh yea your _date, _well um, sorry but we need you back at the warehouse" He told her

"What but-" She was cut off by Cody calling to her from the cafe door, "Fine I'll be there" She hung up with Artie after that clearly still angry.

"Claudia glad I caught you." He said walking up to her.

"That was my boss he needs me back at work." She explained, "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologise, I understand. Why don't you meet me here tonight,say eight?"

"I'll be there." She agreed and he hugged her goodbye.

"See ya" He said with a grin as he walked back to the coffee shop. Claudia didn't call Artie back so when she got back to the Warehouse he was a little angry with her.

"Claudia!" Artie yelled stretching out her name. That's when she knew he was angry but that was okay because she was angry also. "You hung up on me" he stated.

"Yeah well you interrupted my date!" She said a-matter-of-factly walking past him to go sit in front of the was a pause between the two of them. The silence was broken by Pete and Myka walking in.

"Pete you can't..." Myka stopped talking to look at the two of them.

"Hey Claud how was your date?" Pete asked.

"Pete!" Myka whispered as she nudged him with her elbow.

"What?" he asked.

"Well it obviously didn't go well." She shot back.

"No," Claud said spinning in the clear chair to face them, "It was awesome, but it was cut short for some reason" She glared at Artie that was pretending not to listen in.

"We've got a ping"Artie addressed the group. "we will be going to an abandoned movie studio where people have been disappearing"

"Yes! Haunted movie studio!" Pete celebrated.

"There is no such thing as ghosts!" Artie pushing his glasses to the bridge of his they were leaving artie told Claudia he was sorry.


	3. Betrayed

A/N :Hey guy's my computer has been freezing up so sorry this is so late !

DISCLAIMER: I do not own warehouse 13

**Chapter 3 **** betrayed~**

Later that night Claudia walked into the cafe. Cody was sitting at a table by the stage. When she sat down across from him he turned to face her with his brilliant blue eyes beaming with joy of her presence.

"Hey, glad you could make it" He joked.

"Sorry I'm late but my bos-" He cut her off.

"Hey my boss does the same thing, crazy hours huh?"

"Really where do you work?" She asked curiously.

"I work on cars" He admitted.

"You're a grease monkey? That's cool."

He laughed, "Thanks, hey do you want to take a walk?"

"Sure!" She grabbed her bag and they walked out together.

They Strolled down the street to the park and sat on a picnic table near the lake. It was beautiful, the crisp,clean air whirled around the two of them as they looked at the calm lake with the full moon's reflection in the water.

"Wow it's so peaceful." Claud observed, taking in a deep breath of fresh air.

"You're beautiful." He said staring into her blushed as they were about to kiss when Pete and Myka pulled up in their black GMC.

"Hey over here!" Pete yelled with his body halfway out the car window waving his arms like a madman.

"Uh, do you know them?"Cody asked looking over Claudia's turned to look at what he was seeing and in spotting Pete she turned to him and said "Nope, never seen them in my life."

"Claudia! It's me Pete!" He yelled from the closed her eyes knowing Cody was looking at her, but when she opened them he didn't seem prying he seemed like he understood.

He grabbed her hand, "Com'on let's give um the slip."

She smiled at him he knew her, but she didn't want to ditch Pete and Myka. "Let me talk to them real quick, I'll be right back" She promised the young blonde. He smiled with a hint of sadness in his eyes as she walked up to the bulky black car.

"Hey we were wondering if you _two_ wanted to go get some ice cream, my treat?"Pete offered.

"That's what you pulled me away for?" The young red-head yelled. She took a breath to compose herself, "No , we're good I'll meet you back at the B&B before eleven okay?"

"Aw fine" Pete said turned to walk away when Myka stopped her"Claud you have my number."

The younger woman nodded and walked back to the bench where Cody was waiting for her.

"So", He started, " Wanna take a walk on the wild side?". She smiled and took his hand. He lead her to the middle of the forest.

"Cody?" She started to get concerned, "Where are we- Ow!" She said as Cody slapped a metallic band on her arm , " Dude what was that for?" She looked at his face as it twisted with anger. "Cody?" She took a step back surprised by his sudden mood change.

"I'm sorry Claudia" He didn't look up at her.

"What'd you do? What is this?" She pointed to the band on her arm.

"Hand me your phone" He demanded with undertoned anger.

"No" She she felt a gun to her back.

"He said give him the phone" A rough voice turned to see the drummer, Keith, behind her. She had no choice, she went through her bag and threw her cell phone to him. Cody took off the back cover and placed a device inside.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Phone tap and tracker."The blonde singer replied still futzing with the phone.

"For what?" She asked not knowing what he had in mind.

"You're going to help us break into Warehouse 13."Keith answered no loner holding the gun to her back.

"You're stupid if you think I'd do anything to hurt them!" She yelled at the two of them.

"Well you don't have a choice"Keith said threateningly .

"The bracelet,"He pointed to her wrist, "If you try to or even think about telling anyone about us and the warehouse. That would be unfortunate"

Soon she realized what he meant as burning pain shot up her whimpered in pain and fell to her knees.

"Understand?" Cody asked. A nod was all she could manage through the pain and suddenly it ceased. Claudia looked up at the two of them smiling wickedly and knew, she was in trouble.


	4. HG?

Disclaimer:I do NOT own warehouse 13! ...saddly

A/N: Yay I have a computer! here's chapter 4! Sorry it's been a while since I updated! Hope you like it !

**Chapter 4 ~H.G?**

Claudia had been in some tough situations but she never had to betray her little makeshift family. That was worse than being thrown into a bubbling-vat-of-poison.

"Here" Cody said handing her the phone, "Call your boss and tell him you're going to be late" He demanded. She just looked at him not sure what to do , when the shooting pain crawled up her arm. She sadly started to dial Artie as the two band members watched.

"Hello?" Came the grumpy voice of Artie, he must have been in the middle of something.

"Hey Artie" She said as normally as she could, knowing the consequences if she didn't.

"Claudia? It's almost eleven where are you?" He demanded to know.

"That's what I'm calling about Artie, I'm gunna be late" She managed to get out without sounding too frightened.

"Be here before midnight or you are so in trouble young lady!" He spat then hung up. Artie had no clue how right he was. She closed her phone and placed it in her bag.

"ok I'm going to drive your car to take you home, and Keith will be in the truck behind us" Cody instructed, "you and I will kiss and we will pick you up at 7 tomorrow morning."Cody flashed his mischievous grin to her.

"we have to go or they will suspect something." Keith interrupted their glaring contest.

" Lets go no funny business or you know the consequences" Cody grabbed her shoulder and roughly shoved her into the El car ride gave Claudia the time to calm down before she got back to Leena's. When they finally got back to the B&B Artie was looking out the window. Getting an idea She turned to Cody in the driver's seat and asked," What if I have to go to the warehouse tomorrow?"

"Then you'll call me I'm your number two on speed dial ,and we'll meet up at the coffee shop" He said calmly trying not to arouse and suspicion from the on looking Artie," Come on let me walk you to the door" He said unlocking his seatbelt, "and don't forget about the kiss"

"Like I have a choice"She mumbled as cody walked around the car to open her door and walk her the porch.

" I had a great time tonight" Cody said.

'Probably did' Claudia thought. "Me too." She lied and then the jerk leaned over and kissed her on the a few moments they parted and said their goodbyes. Claudia stood there on the porch for another minute not ready to walk in and have to face the four of them. She took a few deep breaths and decided to go in.

Artie was now in the hallway leaning on the wall by the grandfather clock.

"Claudia! You're late!" He spat and pointed to the clock face.

'Crap' She thought. "we were -"

"you'll be writing 'I won't be late' 1000 times tomorrow at the warehouse." He interrupted expecting her to rebel.

"Ok!"She said trying to hide the joy from her voice."Well good night" Claud said as she started for the staircase.

"Wait" Artie said grabbing her turned to face the older man. "What's wrong?" He asked studying her face. Claudia's heart sunk and Artie must have obviously noticed her face grow paler. "So there is something" His face grew serious.

"Uh..."Was all Claudia could manage to say. She knew if Leena came in and did her voodoo then she was screwed, They'd kill her, well if the bracelet didn't . ' If I told him at least it would be worth it' She thought ."Artie-"She stopped as a twinge of pain started.

"Yes?" Artie said waiting for his protege to continue.

'Think Claudia! Think! There has got to be a way out of this' She pondered. Just then Pete and Myka walked in.

"What happened to you? Claudia asked Myka changing the subject. Artie looked, Myka was covered with strawberry ice cream and chocolate syrup.

"Ask Pete!" was all she said as she trudged past them and up the stairs. The two looked at Pete which was covered in chocolate ice cream and twizzler pieces in his hair.

" I sorta dropped my ice cream on Myka." He explained.

"Well I figured that much out, just not the how part" Claud said taking a quick glance at Artie which was still looking at her. ' Damn' She thought ' He didn't let it go.

" well you see a bird swooped down and -"

"I got the picture" Claudia said interupting Pete's story.

"Pete can I talk to you?" Artie said suddenly asked. Claudia turned to look at Artie. " Oh don't worry, I'll be talking with you later" He told her. Unexpectedly her cell went off, it was Cody texting her.

"Crap" She yelled and ran up the stairs to her room. Leaving the two men in the corridor confused .

"What's up with her?" Pete asked.

"I'm not sure but something is definitely up." Artie replied, " She got home late and when I gave her punishment she was happy about it! When I asked her what was wrong she turned pale and changed the subject."

"Well Artie sounds to me like she is scared of something. I wonder what happened?" Pete agreed.

Claudia entered her room and as soon as she closed the door a hand covered her mouth causing her to freak out.

"Shhh!" Came the voice behind her. Taking a glance at the intruder only to find it was H.G. Wells.

"Claudia you have to trust me on this one." H.G whispered into her ear, "I'm going to get this off of you ok?" She indicated to the bracelet. When Claudia nodded H.G released her. Pulling out a vial of purple goo H.G said, " I always keep a bit with me" As she poured it onto the piece of jewelry. "Who did this to you Claudia?"

"Two guys that are so dead!"The redhead replied grabbing her mini tesla and jacket and heading for the door only to be stopped by H.G.

"Would you like a ride?" The british woman asked.

Claudia hesitated, 'She's a bad guy right?' She thought. "Okay," She finally agreed, "but what about Pete and Artie? What if they see you?"

"Darling, I got in here didn't I?"H.G stated pointing to the open window.

Claudia smiled, "You've got a point, see you in a second." and with that Claudia walked out her door.

A/N

Hey guys! Hope you like the update feel free to comment! I will try harder to update sooner! :) THX!


	5. disadvantage

A/N :Here ya go Ch. 5 out of six tell me what you think!

Disclaimer : I do not own warehouse 13!

Chapter 5 Disadvantage~

Claudia practically ran down the stairs. She almost made it to the door when Artie spotted her from his seat in the living room.

"Claudia!" He yelled in surprise she was actually trying to sneak out.

"Hi, bye!" She said as she ran out the door with Pete and Artie on her tail. When H.G driving a black mustang drove up so Claudia could get in.

"Was that H.G Wells? What's Claud doing with H.G Wells!" Pete asked Artie. Pete didn't have to look at the older man to know he was turning red with anger.

"Pete get in your car." Artie told him in a very frightening tone. Pete didn't mind he was also worried about Claudia. The mustang hadn't gotten very far when Pete and Artie caught up.

"They're following us darling" H.G told the young redhead.

"I know, I am so dead!" Claud told her as she slumped down in her seat. Just then Claud's phone went off. "Craptastic! It's Artie! What do I do?"

"Hand me your telephone."The brit instructed her. Claudia handed her the phone as she was told. "Hello?" H.G answered," Oh hello Artie,how are you?"

"Where's Claudia? What are you up to?" Artie's voice came.

"Oh Claudia, yeah she's here, but we're a smidge busy at the moment can we call you back?" H.G asked him trying to annoy him. Any other moment Claudia would have laughed but this was not that time.

"No you can't call me back! You Claudia on the phone this instant or-"

"Or what Artie?" H.G asked " You're gunna-"

"Hang up." A sullen Claudia told her.

"What? Why?" H.G Asked.

"I just remembered they have my phone tapped!" Claud told her.

You could hear Artie on the phone saying, "What?Who tapped your phone? Claudia?" but that's the last thing she heard before H.G threw the cell phone out the window. By this time they were almost in town.

"May I ask where we are going?" H.G. asked the quiet redhead.

"You can drop me off at the park" Claudia replied.

"Are you sure you want me to drop you off I could accompany you" H.G suggested, " you could need my assistance ." They had just pulled over next to the park.

" Really H.G it's fine but thanks" Claud told her getting out of the car. As H.G drove up Claud made her way the edge of the woods before Artie and Pete came charging after her.

"Claudia! You are in SO much trouble young lady!" Artie yelled getting her attention and making her freeze in place and slowly turn to watch the two men walk toward her. None of them saw the two teens come up behind Claudia untill it it was too late.

"Hello lovely." Cody told her grabbing her from behind, " I see you managed to get rid of the beautiful ancient Egyptian bracelet I gave you, cleaver." Artie just about freaked out.

"Claudia? What's going on?"Pete asked

"well ya see this here is Cody and the one over there with the gun is Keith they were trying to get into the warehouse I couldn't tell you because I had an Egyptian doctors bracelet on that hurt me if I told you anything." She explained.

"Shut up!" Cody yelled at her taking out a knife and putting it up to her throat making her gasp. Pete and Artie had their teslas out.

"Put the knife down!" Pete commanded.

"Stop or I'll kill her!" Cody threatened. Causing both men to falter."Now this is how things are going to happen. Your going to throw Keith your communication devices and weapons and were all Gunnar take a trip to warehouse 13, got it!"

"No Artie you-"Claudia was stopped by the knife lying on her flesh start to dig in.

"What did I say?" Cody threatened.

"Claudia its going to be fine, we'll get you outta this."Artie told her.

"Thats enough talking, everyone get to the cars and no funny stuff or I'll I have to do something like this" Cody said taking the the blade and cutting Claudia's right arm making her cry out from the sudden blow.

"You bastards!" Pete yelled at them.

"Let's not waste time now Mr. Latimer." Cody warned him taking another slice at Claudia.

"Pete get in the car" Artie ordered him as he took the driver side, Leading the two thugs who held his junior agent captive for the moment. Unaware that H.G had been watching the whole meeting and decided she needed to warn Myka that was back at the B&B.

AT THE WAREHOUSE

"Ah the infamous warehouse 13"Cody gawked getting out of the car.

"Let's go" Keith told them shoving a gun at Artie and Pete indicating them to enter first. When the group made it to Artie's office they stopped so Cody could look at the many isles he could choose artifacts from. Artie snuck a glance at Claudia who didn't look well at all, she was pale and unfocused. Catching Artie now staring at Claudia, Cody laughs.

"You're quick aren't you, you noticed." Cody observed, "You see this blade, It's laced with poison, and if I don't get what I want in the next...20 minutes she dies. But if I do then I will give her the antidote." he held it up.

"you're waisting time again, get moving" Keith told the agents he shoved Claudia and she just fell to the floor unconscious.

"make that 15 minutes, now move" Cody ordered pushing them farther into the warehouse.

"Claudia!" Artie called as he was forced out of the room, leaving the closest person he has to a daughter to just lay there ... unconscious.

A/N: yay cliff hanger ! Comment tell me what you think, feel , love, hate anything :)


	6. who?

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorites and followed! Like I said on my first chapter ignore my mistakes and enjoy my last chapter!

Chapter 6 Who?

They were being forced farther and farther away from the office.

"Please let me go back and help her, you have Pete"Artie tried to negotiate with them.

"That's not our problem if she dies before we get back" Keith told them inspecting the nearest isle.

"Artie even if we some how got hold of Myka it takes at least 25 minutes to get here from the bed and breakfast."Pete whispered to Artie. Artie looked like at any moment he was going to just attack Keith. Cody must have noticed .

"Hey old man, if you try anything I will drop the antidote down the drain!" Cody threatened, "now lead us to the most powerful objects" Suddenly blue bolts of lightning flew at the two younger men knocking them out. Pete and Artie turned around to see who had just saved them.

"Knock knock"

"Claud!" Pete cried out happily as he saw the young warehouse agent leaning against the rusted support beam.

"No one threatens my family" She said to the unconscious Cody and Keith. No longer having the strength to stand she slid down the beam to sit on the floor. Pete was hand cuffing the two boys and searching Cody for the antidote.

"Hey kiddo," Artie said approaching her.

"Hey Artie, I'm so sorry." She told him barely holding her eyes open.

"You're gunna be fine kiddo, just keep looking at me, Claudia?" She had passed out," Pete!"

"Found it!" Pete said coming over to the pair. Artie had snatched the vial from Pete and gave it to the junior agent. Claudia, still sleeping when she coughed and groaned.

"She's going to be fine."Artie said checking her pulse. Just then Myka came in guns blazing followed by Leena.

"Everyone okay?" Myka asked looking to Artie on the ground with Claudia in his lap.

"Yes we're fine"Artie told her. Claudia turned over now awake to look at Myka.

"You're awake!" Pete said glad to see his almost sister okay.

"Yea, Myka when did you get here?" Claud asked.

" Just got here kiddo you didn't miss anything." She told her smiling," How you feeling?"

"Been better." The red-head told her, getting help up by Pete.

"Young lady if you EVER do anything so DANGEROUS again I will ground you FOREVER!" Artie told her pulling her into a hug.

"Uh...Artie," Claudia said, "Can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry," He said letting her go.

"So, what exactly happened?" Myka asked. Claudia explained to the whole group about Cody and H.G and the bracelet . Artie grab her arm to see where the shackle had been finding It was red and irratated which earned claud a worried ignored him and continued. When she finished explaining the group was quiet processing the information she had given them.

"Well how did H.G know about the shackle?" Mkya finally asked.

"Not really sure on that one, she just sorta showed up."Claudia told her.

"Claudia where is the artifact." Artie asked her. Making all the eyes turn to her.

"Uhh...H.G has it." Now realizing what she had been after,"Sorry." Artie sighed and stroked his beard.

"As long as you're ok claud."Artie told her.

"Hey we should have a code word for if someone is in trouble," Pete suggested, "How about monkey? Or maybe brains or how about.."Pete went on and on.

"Uh Artie? What about these two?" Leena asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, someone will be along shortly." He told her.

"Hey let's go get some cookies and ice cream!" Pete told them.

"Ok but you're buying!" Myks told him.

**THE END~**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
